1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing devices, information processing methods, programs, and data structures, in particular, to an information processing device, an information processing method, a program and a data structure enabling a content of 3D (Dimension) image to be appropriately reproduced from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, a content of two-dimensional (2D) image is the main stream for contents of movies, and the like, but a content of three-dimensional (3D) image (graphic) that can be stereoscopically viewed is recently given attention.
There are various methods for the method of displaying the 3D image (hereinafter referred to as stereo image), where the amount of data of the 3D image becomes greater than the amount of data of the 2D image regardless of which method is used.
The content of high-resolution image such as the movie has large capacity, and thus a large capacity recording medium is desired to record such image content of large capacity as a 3D image of large amount of data.
Such large capacity recording medium includes a Blu-Ray (registered trademark) Disk (hereinafter also referred to as BD) such as a BD (Blu-Ray (registered trademark))-ROM (Read Only Memory).
A file management device in which re-recording in the recording medium so as to file only the editing target portion of the relevant signal is not performed even in the editing process of dividing or coupling the filed signal at an arbitrary position by specifying the recording position in the recording medium of the signal with a predetermined unit smaller than a sector and filing the same by a filing unit, so that the editing process can be performed only in the file management information thereby significantly simplifying the editing process is proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-195287).